Resolutions
by The Blue Engine
Summary: Red and Leaf's relationship takes an unexpected turn when they get together to celebrate the New Year and the Champion's Festival Red has arranged - will they finally get together? RedxLeaf/BurningLeaf Shipping
1. Arrival

**Hello all! It's been a long time since I last did a shipping related fiction, so I decided that with the holiday season and my upcoming Red vs Leaf rewrite The First Warriors, now would be a perfect time to shed some light on the love of two of my biggest characters: Red and Leaf. I hope you enjoy having a glance into their lives**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

High in the mountains on the very border of Kanto, there is a single house.

Those passing by would be rather surprised to see this house there, as there doesn't appear to be anything for miles. It is halfway up a mountain with no clear way of access asides from two balconies on different levels. They would also be surprised as the building was considerably modern, compared to a lot of other houses in the neighbouring Viridian City. Sleek reflective glass doors and sturdy, intimidating looking concrete made the house look stylish but significant at the same time, almost blending into the rock so much that you wouldn't even think it was there.

Of course, this had been part of the Indigo League's plan when they had the house constructed.

At the very foot of the mountain rested the prestigious, the original, the legendary Indigo Plateau. This sprawling complex had been the key of the entire world's Pokemon Leagues for years before each region developed their own league, complex and tournament, yet it still remained the best. It consisted of five small stadiums spread out in a pentagon around the complex, all of which were used during the Indigo League when trainers from all around Kanto came to test their skills. There were two Pokemon Centers in between these stadiums, though they were about three times the size of a normal center as they had to house all the trainers and spectators, heal their Pokemon and provide them with food.

But the main part of the complex was all in the very middle. One part of this was a low rising building that was a piece of state of the art architecture, decorated beautiful and the length of about two airport runways, the center of the Kanto Elite Four and registration offices for tournaments.

Than there was the stadium.

All five stadiums could fit into this one and there would still be some room left over: the height of a five storey building, with seating for ten thousand plus people, all looking down to the central battle field. This was where the Champion battled. This was where trainers came to see if it had all been worth, and for the Champion to see if they could still claim rights to their title. This was where wars were fought between trainers and their Pokemon, all building up to see if they had what it takes.

The strange modern house belonged to the Champion. They use to have a two storey house in the heart of the complex, but it was always getting damaged during the league tournaments and it was too public, allowing the press to harass the champion. The Indigo League Committee needed to do something about it, and decided to move the Champion's House to the mountains, with a complex security system that had to be passed through to gain access to it. Only a few people were allowed into this luxurious and highly secretive building, and those who made their way there were bound to be blown away…

* * *

><p>"Oh… my… god…"<p>

Red couldn't help but laugh as he closed the front door behind him. It had been two years since he moved into the Champion's House, but it was the first time Leaf had been allowed access to the building. It had taken a lot of arm pulling and long discussions to allow her, who most of the League Committee saw as irrelevant, access to the house, but after recent events overseas and being officially appointed gym leader of Viridian City, Leaf Oak had been allowed in, just in time for New Year's.

She now stood in the middle of the open first floor, spinning around and taking it all in. The house had everything and was constantly being updated to please the champion: a kitchen that sparkled with all the metal appliances and table tops it had, oak cupboard doors that matched the dining table big enough to sit about thirty people, cluttered desks covered with papers and computers, a Pinball machine in the corner, and three leather couches pointed towards a plasma TV. The walls were painted a blue grey and the floors were dark wood. It had the air of being very modern and flash, and Leaf couldn't help but spin around in delight.

"This house is so awesome!" She cried, turning to face Red and dumping a travelling bag and handbag on one of the couches. "I can't believe you get to live here! Though," Leaf added, pausing in her excitement, "you haven't done much decorating though, have you?" Red laughed again as he walked forwards and flopped down on a couch.

"That's why I've got you, isn't it?" He teased. Leaf was in a bit of a designing mode after changing things around at the Viridian Gym, and had been bothering Professor Oak, her grandfather, for weeks about redecorating his lab. Red's walls were very bare though, and he had been meaning to get decorating done but hadn't quite gotten around to it.

"Can I see the rest of the house?" Leaf asked excitedly, moving into the kitchen and opening the fridge and cupboards. "And maybe we should go shopping as well…"

"There isn't much to see," Red said, repositioning himself in order to face her. "There is a bathroom down the hall here and a room I haven't really found a use for yet, than there is the training facility on the next floor up, a recreational area below us, and than my room and bathroom, two other rooms and another bathroom are on the top floor."

"Is there a staircase?" Leaf asked, but Red shook his head. In order to simply get through the front door, the two had to go down a secret staircase accessed from his office at the Champion's Stadium, move along a long, empty tunnel, go up a staircase and then enter the lift that moved around the house. It was better than a staircase, as someone would notice if someone was trying to break in and the power could easily be cut. Leaf, however, found it all a nuisance.

"My legs hurt after all that walking!" She moaned. "I thought all the time spent walking had stopped!" Red laughed again as Leaf wandered over, taking off her long lime green winter coat as she walked, revealing a slight change in her usual outfit: a long blue sweater that kept her body warm and a longer red dress that wasn't much warmer but still made her look stylish. Red kept her red and white jacket on, but moved aside so Leaf could sit down.

In an instant their jovial mood disappeared, being replaced by a heavy dollop of awkwardness. Things had been tense between the two for some time. There was obvious affection between them, and they had kissed several times over the course of their journeying together, but they had never gotten a chance to build up from it. The press had labelled Leaf 'the Champion's first love' within the first fortnight of his reign, which hadn't helped things along, and neither had the sudden death of Leaf's cousin and Red's best friend Blue, which had driven them apart for some time. But sitting here together, so close on the same couch, was something different. Neither of them quite knew what to say or what to do, and they sat there in silence, hands resting awkwardly at their sides.

"So…. this New Year's festival, how's that going?" Leaf asked, trying to break the tension. Red had arranged a special festival throughout the Indigo League Complex, complete with stalls, food, a battle tournament and, of course, fireworks.

"Oh that! Yeah, it's going really well, I think it'll be a hit," Red said, coming across as a bit over enthusiastic as a smile spread across his face.

"That's really great! It could even become annual," Leaf added with equal enthusiasm.

"Yeah, totally…," Red said, still smiling and nodding, though he wasn't quite sure what for. The conversation was effectively killed, and the two went back to being awkward tense, listening to a clock, the only thing Red had hanging on his walls, tick loudly behind them.

"Maybe I should move my bag to a room and then we can check things out?" Leaf suggested, and Red nodded, leaping to his feet a bit too quickly and grabbed her stuff.

"I know the way," he blurted in an attempt to cover up, and Leaf simply nodded, getting to her feet and following behind as they headed back to the lift. Both of them wanted to move on and see where their relationship could take them, but they had put it off for so long that neither of them knew really how to move things along without seeming forced or stuffing things up. They smiled at each other as the lift doors opened, but as both of them stepped in, they couldn't help but wonder where things would take them.

**Sorry if this part seemed a little rush, but the next chapters will expand on their individual feelings much better. **


	2. Friends

**Chapter Two: Friends**

Leaf had always been a big fan of snow, and felt rather happy as she walked through the Indigo League Complex, staring around at everything around her and how it was dusted with snow: not enough to be a bother, but enough to make people realise the true beauty a proper snowy winter could bring.

The complex really was being transformed. Christmas trees still remained from the main holiday of the year, along with fairy lights, tinsel, mistletoe and wreaths that hung all around the stadiums and the Elite Four Building. However, now there were a series of stalls popping up all around, selling drinks and different varieties of food, as well as offering advice on Pokemon training, explaining the rules and conditions of the Pokemon League, and selling official Pokemon League merchandise. Leaf was amused to see a cartoon version of Red on a sign that was being erected, and moved over to see a series of bobble head Reds, as well as his real and cartoon face on bags, posters, T-shirts, jackets, even an apron.

_Damn, he even looks cute on a bloody apron…, _Leaf cursed, and stepped forwards to examine the objects. She picked up a bobble head, the people putting the sign up not caring, and began to tap it. Leaf watched and managed a smile as Red's head bobbed up and down, and she kept staring at it as she thought back to the conversation they had only a few minutes ago. Things had become even more awkward as they wandered around his house, and Leaf resorted to taking a walk, needing to clear her head with a healthy burst of cold air as she thought things over…

"BOO!" A voice suddenly yelled behind, and Leaf screamed and knocked practically all the stuff on the table in front of her off as she jumped forwards. The sign had been put up and the stall owners growled as they climbed off their ladders, looking down at all the Red merchandise that lay on the floor in front of them.

"Sorry!" Leaf said breathlessly, but didn't stop to help as she wanted to see who her surpriser was. She turned around, and wasn't particularly surprised to see Janine standing behind her, wearing a long purple jacket of varying shades, clutching her stomach as she laughed her head off. After meeting her early in their journey, Leaf had bonded with Janine during the many incidents they got involved in together and had remained firm friends ever since. As they were both new gym leaders (Janine had taken over from her father, Koga), they spent even more time together these days, and Leaf was rather pleased to say she was her closest friend. However, that didn't stop her from being annoyed.

"Thanks for that," Leaf snapped, bending down to scoop some Red shirts up, pausing as she stood up straight as she stared down at his cartoon face, her mind recovering from the surprise and going back to her previous thought.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Janine said, finally gaining control of her laughter and wiping a tear from her eye. "Not that you wouldn't do the same to me if you were in my position."

"Point taken," Leaf said with a slight grin as she tossed the shirts onto the table. She than walked forwards and embraced her friend and a hug, which Janine returned and stayed this way for a few moments as Leaf wandered what to do: she could either ignore the thoughts going through her head right now and celebrate the holiday and seeing her friend, or she could pour her heart out and ruin things slightly by getting relationship advice.

"So, are you here for the tournament?" Leaf said, trying to force a smile as they broke apart. However, Janine wasn't buying the false smile and giving her friend a look that sort of signalled she was magnifying her.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Janine asked. Leaf sighed and nodded, hoping they could have avoided this but knowing that her friend would be able to pick up on it. Janine pointed behind her, a kind smile appearing on her face. "Is it about him?" And Leaf nodded again, knowing that she was pointing at the Red merchandise behind them. Janine gave a soft sigh and smiled again, knowing that their conversation would lead to this. "Maybe we should go sit somewhere were his face isn't going to pop up?"

"Good luck with that – this village is swarming with him," Leaf said, but nodded all the same and allowed Janine to wrap an arm around her and lead her away from the stall. They walked in silence as they tried to find a nice quiet spot away from all the stalls being put up and from seeing Red's face, and eventually found a courtyard behind one of the Pokemon Centers, backing onto the mountain and providing no images of Red. The two girls sat down on a bench, and Janine smiled warmly at her friend.

"So, what's happened now?" She asked, and Leaf sighed, trying to think of a way to put her thoughts into words that someone else could actually understand.

"Well… nothings happened!" She said, sounding a bit hysterical. "I do still care for him, and I know he does as well, but I think that's sort of preventing us from doing anything about it. There's just like an awkward barrier between us whenever we get too close to each other, as if we're waiting for the other one to move or say something."

"Haven't you two kissed in the past?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, but half the time we kissed it was a life or death situation," Leaf said, managing a slight smile. "I'm half tempted to pull the pin out a grenade, drop it between us and tell him to kiss me." Janine laughed at this, and Leaf managed to laugh a bit as well, but the humour disappeared quickly and she went back to her thoughts.

"I think you just need to sit him down and tell him what's what!" Janine said once she herself had stopped laughing. "I know you two are a bit awkward around each other, and I think all the distance you've put between each other hasn't helped: you after the stuff with Rocket and him after Blue died, that can't be good for any relationship. You spent all these weeks travelling together and getting close, and than you fell apart again. You just need to act as if things never changed and that you've been travelling together all of this time and push the awkward tension aside."

"I'm not sure how though!" Leaf said sadly. "I have been trying to think of romantic situations for weeks, ever since he called to congratulate me about getting the gym leadership and said he wanted me to come up for New Year's. I mean, after all that stuff that happened in Sinnoh, I was expecting him to do something for weeks…," but Leaf began to drift off, as Janine had gotten to her feet and was extending a hand.

"Leaf, if he invited you here, it's up to him to set the romance up, but its up to you to sit there and take all the lovely dubby stuff he puts your way," Janine said with a smile, pulling Leaf to her feet. "It's New Years, its snowing, there is going to be fireworks – literal ones, mind you," she added, making Leaf laugh, "and if Red can't think of something romantic to do, than its his own damn fault!" Leaf continued to laugh and pulled Janine into another hug.

"Thank you so much for listening! You always know just what to say!" Leaf said as they pulled apart, and Janine just shrugged.

"You'd do the same for me!" She said. "Now come on, let's go have a look at those stalls. I saw the way you were eyeing up that bobble head – maybe you could buy it and practice kissing for tonight?" Leaf scoffed and gave Janine a shove as she burst out laughing, but Leaf couldn't stay mad and the two girls walked out of the courtyard laughing their heads off. It felt as if a weight had been taken off Leaf's back, but she just hoped that Red was able to think of something romantic to do – otherwise they would be stuck at square one forever.


	3. Training

**To clarify, this does indeed fall into the rest of the GalacticVerse: as always, I presume the other stories have been read rather than not been read to make it easier to write. **

**Chapter Three: Training**

_I don't know why you bother with all that silly training. You don't need to be fit – you're not the one fighting every other week._

Red glared across at his Lapras, who smiled widely from her pool as she psychically mocked her trainer. The champion himself was in a small area of the training floor that had a treadmill, cycling machine, punching bag and weights. They been put there by the league and Red hadn't cared for them at first, but found them a rather good way to stay in shape as well as help distract him from things, and he usually did some exercise whilst his Pokemon trained.

"You just focus on your training and I'll focus on mine," Red called out and stopped the treadmill, his running slowing down as the machine came to a stop. His Pokemon were training for their role in the tournament tonight: Charizard and Heracross were battling together, Machamp was lifting four weight bars at once, Butterfree and Alakazam were using their attacks to pass heavy balls between each other while Lapras was meant to be swimming in the pool that went around the entire outside of the field. However, like she always did, Lapras was busy psycho-analysing Red – much to his annoyance.

_You must be annoyed about something, _Lapras continued, floating around to be closer to the exercise machines, smiling at Machamp as she floated past. _Leaf was here before – is it something to do with her?_

"You know Lapras, you can be extremely annoying at times!" Red snapped, and Lapras simply beamed. Red would have happily carted her off in the past, but her strong Psychic attack, as well as her powerful Water and Ice moves, made her a great Pokemon to have on any team, and Red was able to put up with her as her mind reading could be helpful when it wasn't frustrating.

_I am sure the girl likes you. She does make it obvious at times, _Lapras continued as Red moved towards his other Pokemon, watching as Charizard used Seismic Toss to throw Heracross across the field. _You should take her on a date and proclaim your mutual feelings for each other. _

"Lapras, I appreciate your help, but we have a tournament tonight!" Red called out. "I'll get dating advice off you in the morning, alright?" And Red turned back around to Charizard, only to find his starter staring down at him with a knowing look. "What?" Red said, and Charizard simply smiled.

"Rizard Char Char Arizard," Charizard said with a slight smirk, and Red saw his other Pokemon all had smirks on their faces as well, Butterfree even giggling into her wings.

"Do you all think I love Leaf?" Red asked, rather shocked to be getting teased by his own Pokemon, and was even more shocked when each of them nodded. "Well… get back to training!" Red huffed, and his Pokemon continued to laugh as he moved back towards the treadmill, thinking of going for another run while his blood was pumping.

_Now now Red: you shouldn't deny your feelings like that,_ Lapras said next to him as he climbed back onto the machine. _I have been able to see your heart and your true feelings since before you even knew I was Psychic, and before you even knew your feelings yourself, and I know how you feel about Leaf! _Red wanted to put the conversation aside and focus on training, but he realised he wouldn't be able to train until he had the conversation.

"Alright Lapras," he said, turning to face her, "I am in love with her and have been for some time. I just don't know how to act on it, and I'm not sure if she even feels the same way – and I'm not just going to go on your judgement alone either!" Lapras smiled, clearly satisfied, and Red thought he would be able to train now. But as he went to push the button to start the machine, he found his thoughts wandering off again, thinking of Leaf and what she meant to him, and wheter she felt the same…

_I wouldn't lie to you Red, and I do believe that she loves you as well, _Lapras continued, sounding more soft and sincere than she had before. _I know that things feel rather awkward between you two because you spent a rather large amount of time apart as you both coped with your own issues. However, I think that if you hold things off any longer, you stand a risk of losing her forever. _

"What do you suggest I do then?" Red asked, realising a moment later that he had been sucked into Lapras' trap of talking about this, though strangely he didn't mind as much. Lapras leant forwards to say this, and Red leant forwards as well, even though she wasn't actually going to speak.

_You just need to show you love her and prove it to her, _Lapras said, her thoughts whispering, _and I happen to know that New Year's Eve is quite a romantic time of year, wouldn't you agree? _Red simply nodded, smiling slightly at Lapras' words. He looked back at his Pokemon and saw they were all staring expectedly at the two of them, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Come on, keep training!" He called. "Heracross and Alakazam switch! Keep it up guys, the tournament is starting in about two hours and I want to train the others as well!" The Pokemon all groaned, eager to get gossip on their trainer, but Red simply smiled and started up the treadmill. "Thanks for that," he told Lapras, and she simply smiled and nodded, diving down beneath the water. Red beamed to himself as he began running, thinking about Lapras' words and his feelings. He knew exactly what to do to show Leaf his love, and it was guaranteed to be a very romantic moment… by his standards.

**Due to Christmas, I havent had time to write up the next four parts, but once I am back in two days the next parts will be uploaded :D Merry Christmas in the mean time**


	4. Snow

**Sorry for the delay, but hope you enjoy this and the rest of the story **

**Chapter Four: Snow**

A few hours later, things had changed dramatically in the Complex.

Snow had begun to fall, meaning that clouds obscured both the moon and the clouds, but the soft, slowly falling flakes were more beautiful than a bother, and no one minded walking through the light amount that had settled on the concrete tiles.

Fairy lights shone brightly from all around, reflecting off shiny tinsel and ice sculptures of legendary Pokemon and Red's team that were placed all around. All of the stalls had been set up, and smells and smoke were rising from many of them as those braving the slight cold lining up to get hot drinks and meals to enjoy over the course of the evening.

Around two thousand people were crammed into the area, making it a bit claustrophobic, but there were a lot of places to go and not a lot of congestion holding people up. Many couples, both young and old, were enjoying romantic strolls through the glittering, snow frosted streets, or were enjoying each others company, some closer than others, on the many benches placed out around. It was a truly romantic setting in a truly romantic time of year, and those watching couldn't help but be swept away by all the affection.

Red and Leaf were some of the only males and females walking alone together that weren't holding hands. They were heading towards the main stadium after getting a hot chocolate and a small cardboard carton of fries, the tournament already underway. It seemed quite awkward walking together with all the couples surrounding them on either side, but after their respective conversations earlier in the day, they were both feeling much more confident around each other.

"It must be a really lovely place to be," Leaf said, staring up at the snow as it fell by the sparkling lights.

"It is quite nice: it is a fantastic view," Red replied with a nod. "This is the first proper winter I've enjoyed here though: it was being repaired the first year, and than last year…," but Red trailed off at this point, and Leaf realised what he meant: the death of Blue the previous year had driven Red out of the flash house around Christmas, meaning that he wouldn't have been here the previous winter. Things became tense and awkward between them for a moment, but both were eager to move on.

"Nice chips," Leaf said, saying the first thing that came into her head, and Red simply raised an eyebrow as he began to laugh. Leaf began to laugh as well, and the two walked down the path laughing amongst themselves for the next few moments, earning them several strange looks. They continued to laugh as they walked towards the Champion's Stadium, spilling half their chips across the snow frosted ground as they laughed.

"Lovely stab at conversation," Red said, hoping to continue making a joke about things, but found it only pointed out the awkwardness that lingered between them in a way that wasn't quite as funny. Red noticed this as Leaf stopped laughing, and he quickly decided to recover. "The snow really is beautiful, isn't it?" He said, and Leaf smiled as she stared up at the sky. "The view from the balconies is wonderful: did you notice before?"

"I did," Leaf said, her smile widening. "It looks like one of those post cards my auntie Deidre sent us of Snowpoint City when me, Blue and Daisy were kids: you wouldn't even think hideous brown and grey rocks were underneath all that snow it is just so radiant and beautiful."

"Remember when we use to have snowball fights back in Pallet Town?" Red said with a grin and Leaf began to laugh. "I remember that just after Daisy got her Ditto, it got hit with a pile of snow and you thought it was a snowball and threw her!"

"What was funnier was when she turned into an Aerodactyl after hitting Blue on his arse," Leaf laughed. "He couldn't sit down for a week after it nearly tore a chunk out of him!" The two began to laugh again as they reflected back on their memories, only reflecting on how close the two were and all the time they had spent together. Red could think of a million more stories to say, but didn't want to interrupt the closeness rising up between them, nor the face Leaf pulled when she laughed: the way her eyes lit up, her gorgeous lips curling up…

"Ah… those were the days," Leaf sighed in a happy way, not noticing the look of desire Red was giving her. She was more focused on how to build on this movement: laughing and sharing food was one thing, but they couldn't keep doing that for the rest of their lives. They were beginning to merge with people as they entered the stadium, and Leaf saw a perfect opportunity to pull a move.

"AH!" She cried, faking falling sideways, her head landing on Red's shoulder. "Gosh, people are so pushy, aren't they?" She tutted, but secretly wrapped an arm around his waist, and felt relief as Red placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry: they wouldn't dare push the champion," he teased and Leaf laughed, staring up at the snow as it began to settle on them. Both of them couldn't believe this moment and didn't want to break it, pulling each other closer and feeling each other's warmth wafting from their places where their bodies met. Leaf didn't want to break apart, but as they walked into one of the entrances, people surrounding them on all sides, she suddenly jolted and leapt up.

"What is it?" Red asked, concerned he had done something wrong, but saw Leaf was staring upwards, and Red glanced up as well: they had walked directly under low hanging mistletoe hanging from the entrance, which Leaf had seen as her vision of the snow was replaced with concrete. Red felt nervous as well, and could see two sides of Leaf's view: whilst he was glad that she wasn't expecting him to make out with her in the middle of a crowd, Red also wondered if her sudden leaping meant she didn't want to _ever _kiss. Leaf realised that this is how it might come across, and she didn't want to make Red think she wasn't interested. Instead, she leapt up and grabbed onto the mistletoe, tearing it off and stuffing it into her pockets.

"Problem solved," she said awkwardly, before turning and rushing into the crowd. Red was just as confused as Leaf was, but he quickly followed after, ignoring the thoughts of his head. The rest of their chips had fallen out and Leaf had spilt half of her hot chocolate but the two ignored these facts as they walked briskly up the stairs and to the first row of stairs, ignoring what had just happened as they entered the battle arena.

Every New Year's, the Champions were expected to organise something. They all asked for Christmas off in order to spend time with friends and families, but their respective leagues wanted them to do something to try and entice people to sign up on New Year's Day, which was one of the big days people began their journeys. While the stalls and foods were mandatory, each Champion had to be unique: Cynthia in Sinnoh usually had an epic battle with another strong trainer in her region, while Wallace in Hoenn was famous for throwing exhibition battles between the winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival and Hoenn Pokemon League. However, Casimer, Red's predecessor, had wanted people to get involved themselves, so he liked to throw a battle tournament, and Red decided to keep his tradition going.

All the tournament was people signing up until an appropriate number of people were taking place, and they would battle in an elimination style tournament of one-on-one battles until there was a winner, who would then do a one on one with Red. It was pretty simple, and it showed perspective trainers and their friends and families what battles were like and a taste of what the Champion could do. Battles were fought on a large black field that slid out from the stands and covered the actual battlefield that Red normally fought on. Circles composed of electronic dots appeared, and referees went around minding the battles. They last ten minutes maximum or until a Pokemon had won, and the battles were usually rather entertaining. It was all a bit of fun and the winner got some prize money, a trophy and a large box of chocolates

As Red and Leaf arrived into the stadium, they saw a huge crowd of people watching the semi final battles, most of them trainers who were eliminated earlier on. Leaf clapped with excitement as she saw Janine was battling against a trainer in one court, using her Nidoqueen against their Hitmonchan, while the other trainers were a young boy and teenage girl battling with a Pidgeotto and Poliwrath respectively.

"I can't believe she has made it this far!" Leaf told Red. "I am so happy for her! GO JANINE!" Janine turned around briefly and waved a hand, before turning back and ordering a powerful Earthquake that shook the entire field. Red nodded, but the moment with the mistletoe had shaken his confidence and the progress they had made, and he felt awkward again standing next to her. As the Poliwhirl defeated the Pidgeotto with an Ice Beam, earning a yell from the girl's supporters, Leaf looked up at Red and could see the hurt in his eyes. She was shocked at how much he had been shaken, and knew she had to do something.

"I do enjoy spending time with you, you know," she said, pulling the mistletoe out. "Even if Janine makes it to the finals, I'll be cheering for you." The ornament was soon in her hands, and Leaf held it above his cheek and planted a sweet, short kiss on his face. Both of their faces lit up as Nidoqueen slammed Hitmonchan to the ground, and Red managed a nervous smile as Leaf pulled back from the kiss.

"I enjoy spending time with you as well," he replied, and wrapped an arm around her and passed over his hot chocolate to replace her spilt one. As Leaf smiled and thanked him, clapping as the head referee announced that Janine and the girl would be in the finals, Red found the peck on the cheek heart and mind racing. He couldn't believe it had happened, even if they had kissed before, but knew that the ball was now in his court, his turn to make the next move. Red knew exactly what he would do, and continued to beam as he fantasized about what would soon be happening, not caring about the battle happening in front of him in the slightest. The only thing he cared about was Leaf.


	5. Battle

**Chapter Five: Battle**

"Bulk Up Machamp!"

"Arbok, strike with a Poison Jab! Aim for his abdomen!"

Though there had only been a small part of the crowd gathered inside the stadium when Red and Leaf had initially arrived, this didn't mean it was going to stay this way. Most of the people at the complex were here to see the Champion battle for free (Champion battles usually cost a lot of money) and had simply been admiring the stalls, enjoying the decorations and savouring the hot food on the cold night, waiting for the battle to appear.

Leaf now stood in a crowd of hundreds, clamped onto the railing to avoid herself being pushed backwards away from a good view or being knocked over. People were on all sides of her, shouting and cheering so loudly she had to cover her ears with her hat to prevent herself from being deafened, though that didn't stop the fact they were shoving her stomach further and further into the bar.

"If I am going to throw up because of this, I am aiming for you lot!" She shouted angrily to the people behind her, but they ignored her, too interested in the battle: Red was fighting with his Machamp against Janine, who had triumphantly beaten the other semi finalist with some surprising Electric attacks to defeat her Poliwhirl. Her Arbok, the pride and joy of her life and gym, was rising up against Machamp, hissing as she lunged forwards with a glowing purple tail. Machamp was flexing his arms and his muscles, a red glow outlining his body, and the attack merely pushed him backwards but didn't wind.

"Ice Punch, now!" Red bellowed, and Janine knew she was slightly trapped.

"Toxic!" She cried, already resorting to a desperate move early in the battle. Leaf clapped for Red along with everyone else, smiling widely as Machamp slammed two ice blue fists into Arbok's body, tossing her backwards and making her skid across the field, the electronic dots rearranged to give a bigger field to battle on.

"GO RED!" Leaf shouted, her shout lost in the dozens of cries going out to the Champion. She felt bad for the fact Janine was getting badly beaten and no one was cheering for her, so she added a "GO JANINE, KICK HIS ARSE!" into the mix as well. Janine managed to hear the only cry coming her way and gave her the thumbs up as Arbok whacked her tail onto the ground, purple poison seeping up and climbing up Machamp's body. Red was smiling though, possibly hearing Leaf's call as well, and said something to Janine with a smile that didn't match her Pokemon's poisoning. Leaf was interested to know what they were saying, burning slightly as Janine laughed.

_They better not be talking about me! _She thought bitterly, but than clamped her hands to her mouth as if she had spoken the words. _Oh my god, did I just get jealous of Red and Janine laughing together? _Leaf remembered years ago when she had originally been jealous of Janine and her tight ninja-like outfit, catching both Red and Blue's hormonal young eyes, but this had been about two years ago, back when Leaf was more immature and innocent: how could she think of her best friend like this now?

_It's because you loooooove him_, the voice in her head that always sounded suspiciously like Red's Lapras teased.

_Shut up, _Leaf told herself irritably. _I am trying to watch the battle! _Leaf already knew that she loved Red, and didn't need to be constantly reminded of it while they struggled to get their relationship started.

"Cross Chop, go!" Red commanded back on the field.

"Another Poison Jab!" Janine shouted. The battle was fairly one-sided, and most people already knew that Red had the highest chance of winning, but that didn't stop them from constantly cheering and shouting in delight at the battle unfolding in front of them. Leaf continued to clap and occasionally shout things out, watching as Machamp brought two arms down on Arbok in a slashing motion before accepting another blow to the abdomen from the Poison Jab.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Leaf shouted, deciding to be general and hoping both Red and Janine would take the message. She thought back to when she had watched Red claim the title of Champion: she had been cheering for him even back then, wanting him to win and wanting him to get this goal that for some time she had also wanted. In fact, Leaf had been on the sidelines for a while, cheering Red on just like he cheered her on. She remembered once Red saying, though Leaf couldn't quite remember when or where, that it was her support that helped him win.

_Do really want to just be another League WAG? _The Lapras-voice said in her head as these thoughts occurred inside her mind. _You should be leading your own life, not sitting in the stands and cheering for him! _Leaf had never thought of this before, and for a moment thought the thought may be right.

"Another Ice Punch, go!" Red shouted with slight desperation, the Toxic gaining strength and weakening Machamp, though Arbok was much weaker than he was.

"Ice Fang to counter!" Janine shouted, the look on her face and tone in her voice signalling that she knew she wasn't going to win. Leaf watched as the two Pokemon rushed forwards, the ice blue glow coming from them lighting up the field and the sky.

_I do want it, _Leaf told herself. _I do want to be here for him and support him. I am leading my own life and I am not going to let him dictate what I do, but I will be here to support him when he needs it, just like he will be there for me._

_Are you sure? _The snarky voice retorted. _Being the Champion is a lot more time consuming than being the final gym leader when most people have given up before they get to you. What makes you think he will be there for you?_

_I just know, _Leaf told herself firmly, watching as Machamp's punched Arbok away from biting down on him, sending her crashing to the ground unconscious. She began to cheer and clap loudly along with everyone else as Red's face appeared on the screen, signalling he was the winner. Leaf wanted to be here for Red, and she knew Red would be there for him: not just because she loved him, but because they had been friends for many years now, and they both would have been there for each other no matter what happened.

Red and Janine walked forwards to shake hands and smile for the cameras flashing around them, and than everyone would go back to the courtyard while Red would go to his office, make a speech and release the fireworks. Leaf knew she had to be in that office when it happened, and be alone with Red as the fireworks exploded in the snowy sky.

She needed to be there to tell him she loved him.


	6. Fireworks

**Chapter Six: Fireworks**

Almost as soon as Red and Janine stopped shaking hands, people began to rush back towards the exits, desperate to get back out into the complex in order to get a good view. It would be difficult to see once everyone was there, especially as a lot more people showed up just to see the amazing fireworks display up close, including many television cameras that would play the colourful explosions across the entire world.

Leaf wanted to stay and watch Janine receive her prizes for beating everyone, and also wanted to keep an eye on Red who continued to shake hands with her and the Indigo League President for the cameras around them. However, the surge of the crowd made that impossible: Leaf cried out as she was shoved along with the rest of the crowd, everyone so packed together that you moved in one direction wheter you wanted to or not.

"Would you mind letting go of me?" Leaf snapped, trying to push the hands and bodies off her and free herself from the surging crowd, but everyone was jabbering amongst themselves discussing the battle and the fireworks. Leaf caught several thirteen year olds saying that they wanted to leave tomorrow on their journeys, which made her feel happy to see so many happy hopeful potential trainers, but it didn't entirely stop her from being annoyed at being pushed. She looked out and saw Red, Janine and the president were heading for the exit as well, and Leaf realised she had to move quickly to catch up to him.

"Excuse me, get out of the way," Leaf called, and began moving with the crowd, squeezing past people when the opportunity arose. Some people looked rather shocked at being pushed aside, but Leaf had to move quickly, knowing that this would be a perfect time to tell him her thoughts.

She soon arrived in the stairwell, most people heading down one flight to get to the courtyard. However, Leaf pulled out and began to sprint upwards, past only a few people who had gone to higher rows to watch the battle. Leaf would have to move quickly: Red would be taking an elevator up to his office, and she needed to meet him there.

Tired and with sore legs, Leaf reached the top of the staircase in ninety seconds, having run up and skipped several steps in order to make it there. The top went past the highest rows and went up to a door marked "STAFF ONLY", however Leaf could enter using a swipe card she had been issued with that worked only with her fingerprints touching it.

"That's one step done," Leaf said, and pushed through the door, entering a corridor used by the staff, ranging from the people who cleaned up after the stadium was used to the high profile commentators that narrated every battle for the people watching at home. It was rather nice, with simple clean white walls and floor lit up by hundreds of lights. Doors were all on the right side leading to various cupboards, store rooms and staffrooms, but Leaf needed to move further along towards the entrance to Red's office. The lift was private and only operated for Red, so it went directly into his office rather than risk him getting attacked in the open, so Leaf would have to burst in in order to speak to him.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said behind as Leaf began to run in the direction of his office, and she paused and turned to see a middle aged woman pushing a trolley out from a cupboard. She was wearing a purple apron with a PokeBall on it over the top of a white and purple dress – the uniform of the cleaners. Leaf hadn't expected to see anyone and wouldn't have even noticed the women if she hadn't spoken.

"Oh, I just need to see Red about something – gym business," Leaf said quickly, rattling off the first lie that came into her head. However, the cleaning lady didn't look convinced, and Leaf quickly turned and walked determinedly towards the door as if there wasn't a problem. However, glancing back showed the lady was talking into a small black walkie talkie clipped to her apron: the Pokemon Leagues were very wary of things happening to their Champions, and clearly the cleaning lady didn't trust Leaf in the slightest.

_Crap, _Leaf cursed and sprinted forwards, knowing this wouldn't make things better. However, she wanted to find Red and tell him that she loved him. After watching the battle and remembering their close bond and how she would always be there for him, Leaf knew there was no need to keep putting things off: Red had to know, and she had to get it off her chest.

But just as Leaf reached the doors, which were big and black and had several security devices on the frame, facing directly towards glass windows that would part and allow Red to walk along a platform for his battles, she heard a loud bang. Leaf turned, security card in hand, and mentally cursed again as several security guards burst out of a door.

"Freeze!" One of them, a tall, bald man with bulging biceps, shouted as he pulled out a gun. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"My name is Leaf Oak, I am a friend of Red's!" Leaf explained quickly, and held her security card up. The man was passed a small hand held device from a colleague and inserted her card, which caused the device to flash white. The guard smiled a few seconds later and passed the card back, his smile growing to a beam.

"Sorry Miss Oak, it seems our young Champion has called for you to be invited up anyway," the man said, smiling at his fellow guards before departing back into their office. Leaf was confused by this, and cautiously slid her card into the slot next to the door. The doors slowly swung open, but it revealed a dark passage.

"Hello?" Leaf whispered cautiously, stepping forwards into the darkness. Fear replaced her adrenalin, and she wondered if the guards were playing a trick on her or something, and Leaf screamed as the doors suddenly slammed shut. "RED?" She yelled, looking around, the only light coming from the blackened windows at the other end of the room. Suddenly, lights like that on an airport runway appeared, marking a path out for Leaf towards the windows.

"Red?" Leaf called. She was mystified by what was happening and couldn't see any sign of him, but she began to walk between the dim yellow lights anyway. She paused as there was a whirring sound, but Leaf realised it was just the window directly in front of her sliding down. Whenever someone came from defeating Lance, the final member of the Elite Four, a metal tunnel would rise out and join Red's office, but the window opened to nothingness.

"Is anyone here?" Leaf shouted, but didn't get any response and she carried on past the light. Leaf had completely forgotten about why she was here as she approached a large box sitting directly in the window, the only thing on it a large red button, and than stared over to the complex.

Hundreds of people were crammed outside the Champion's Stadium. Music played both from speakers and a variety of bands and street performers, adding to the noise as the people all cheered and chattered amongst themselves, building up towards the dramatic fireworks. Leaf was shocked to see so many people standing beneath her, and she wanted to take a step backwards, afraid she was going to topple over into the mass of bodies beneath her. Leaf was even more stunned when she stared at the Poketch she had gotten for Christmas from Professor Oak and saw that it was 11:53: seven minutes away from midnight.

"Red, are you there?" Leaf shrieked in desperation, thoroughly confused and wondering what was going on, but suddenly she froze: a bright white light was suddenly shining on her, and Leaf froze like a Deerling in headlights as the crowd stared up at her.

_Am I supposed to make a speech? _Leaf asked herself, wondering what was going on that she hadn't been informed of. But suddenly the music playing in the speakers was cut off, replaced by a voice that sounded like one of the commentators.

"_Ladies and gentlemen: I am pleased to present the Indigo League Champion Red Lowe and Viridian City Gym Leader Leaf Oak!" _The crowd clapped and cheered, the sound surging up, and Leaf was so startled she didn't notice Red walking up behind her, grabbing her right hand and leading her forwards. Leaf was shocked to be moving, but was even more startled to see Red holding her hand.

"What is this?" She asked once they stopped on either side of the box and she stared down into the crowd once again. Red, who had a microphone around his ear, simply smiled, though his eyes were nervous: he was afraid that this hashly arranged spectacle was going to backfire and simply annoy Leaf, but he was desperate to show her how much he loved her.

"Welcome everyone to the last minutes of 2010!" He said, his voice being echoed around by the speakers, and everyone clapped once again. "I hope you have not only enjoyed this night and the entire holiday season, but that you have enjoyed the entire year! The Indigo Pokemon League, the Elite Four, Leaf, the gym leaders and I all wish you a very happy New Year, and all hope that 2011 will be a year of peace and hope unlike what we have suffered these past few years. I myself that we will all be kind to one another, stay loyal to our friends, families and Pokemon, and let love flow throughout Kanto and the rest of our world that we haven't felt for many years!" Red raised his and Leaf's hand when he said 'love', and the crowd seemed to go crazy at this. Leaf was blushing madly, but she couldn't help but be overwhelmed: Red was declaring his and their love to everyone in the world, and this bold move only strengthened the bond between them.

"Happy New Year once more, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and 2011!" Red cried, and he brought his and Leaf's hands down on the button. Simultaneously fireworks began to explode from the five lesser stadiums and the crowd cheered its loudest for the entire evening, all eyes watching the different coloured lights exploding brilliantly above them in a spectacular fashion. Leaf turned at Red, her cheeks shining a bright red but her beam bright enough to make the light look dull. Red still had a nervous look on his face as his heart pounded at a thousand beats a second.

"It is midnight," he said, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck, unaware of how happy Leaf was at this moment. However, she got what he was implying, and leant forwards, still smiling as tears of joy crept down her cheek. Red beamed and leaned forwards, their bodies drawing closer.

Down below, Janine's upset at losing was fading as she was overwhelmed by the fireworks lighting up, their colours reflecting their respective stadium: Water, Ice, Grass, Ground and Normal, with dazzling spectacles of gold and silver shooting from the mountains and shapes being created by gigantic explosives from the Champion's Stadium. She looked up towards the open entrance to the Champion's Stadium and felt even happier as she saw Red and Leaf's lips and bodies locked in a tight embrace, the two passionately kissing as if there wasn't nearly a thousand people and dozens of cameras down beneath them.

"About bloody time," she laughed. "GO RED AND LEAF!" Janine shouted, and those around her began to chant it as well, watching the two lovers as the fireworks lit them up brilliantly. Leaf managed a cheeky wave down to the crowd, but she and Red were focused on other matters as they continued to kiss, not even noticing a bright pink and red love heart rising up from the center of the stadium.

**Only one more left after this! I hope you enjoyed this part and enjoy the sweet finale. And yes, the story is set in 2010 - that is its location in the GalacticVerse. **


	7. Love

**Here we go: the final part!**

**Chapter Seven: Love**

The fireworks display continued for the next fifteen minutes, lighting up the cloud covered sky for as far as the eye could see, with people in Saffron and Celadon being able to watch the fireworks from atop their many skyscrapers. It was a purely fantastic moment, and it pulled those watching at home into the celebrations. Once it ended with a single minute loaded with non stop golden and silver fireworks, the party continued with the pop band The Slow Bros performing at one end of the complex, while classic heavy metal band The Rock Types entertained the parents and older folk at the opposite end. The stalls continued selling, with some of them even pulling out merchandise relating to the Viridian City Gym and old photos of Red, Leaf and Blue from news channels to build on the hype of the kiss that had been since by millions of people and was being replayed by countless news channels.

However, the two in the spotlight were nowhere to be seen."

* * *

><p>"Oh… my… god…"<p>

Leaf's jaw dropped for the second time as she walked into the Champion's House. Her lips hurt slightly from the making out that had lasted for most of the fifteen minutes of fireworks and her mouth was dry, but Leaf couldn't help but gasp and clamp her hands to her face as she saw what was in front of her.

All of the artificial lights were turned off. Instead, around two hundred candles covered every single surface on the ground floor, their small flames flickering and casting many different shadows across the walls and floors. Some would see it as creepy or a hazard, but Leaf could only see it as beautiful.

"Let me take this," Red said, and removed her coat from her body. Leaf could only allow him and spun around, seeing that between each candle was a small glass jar containing a single flower floating on the water within its surface.

"Its like all three types brought together," Leaf whispered as she continued to twirl around at the mixture of beauty. She suddenly paused and turned to face Red, who was slowly and rather nervously placing their coats across the couch.

"What?" He said, beaming.

"The fire and the flowers brought together," Leaf began, giggling slightly, "it is almost like us – Red for the fire and Leaf for the flowers."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Red said, gasping slightly, though he had been hoping Leaf would pick up on it and couldn't contain the grin. Leaf laughed slightly as she extended a hand for him to hold.

"This is beautiful… thank you… thank you for all of it," she whispered and moved close, kissing him once more. It didn't last as long as their other one, but the passion was still there and both of them gazed into each other's eyes as they broke apart. Neither of them could quite believe that it had happened, but here they were, holding hands, kissing, alone…

"There's more," Red whispered, and he led Leaf over to in between the couches. She was surprised to see large candles marking a large white blanket, with two glasses of a sparkling drink on either side of its bottle, fruit in a bowl and a beautiful smell rising up from it all.

"You've put so much effort into this!" Leaf gasped as they both settled down on the blanket. Red shrugged as he pressed the remote, causing an image of a flickering fireplace to appear on the screen.

"I wanted to give you the best," he said, moving closer to her as he began to pour out the drinks. Leaf was still surprised by all that was happening, and simply took the drink and took a sip, revealing it was a very rich fruit juice. "They don't let me have alcohol in case it sets a bad image," Red explained, wondering if it made him seem immature, but Leaf simply smiled in a kind way and took another sip.

"I think its tastes beautiful," she whispered. The two were beginning to feel more relaxed, and they leaned back against the couch, Red putting an arm around her. It felt right to be in this position, a position they should have been in a long time ago.

"Did you ever think we would end up like this?" Leaf asked. "Back when we were travelling I mean, or playing around in Pallet Town – did you ever think that some day you would be Champion, I'd be a gym leader and we'd be together in this way?"

"To be honest… I always wanted to end up like this, but I didn't think it would actual happen," Red said, trying hard not to let himself blush. Leaf, however, was overcome by emotion by the days events, and quickly wiped tears away. "I am glad that we ended up this way – it may have taken longer than both of us thought, but we're here now, aren't we, and that's what really matters."

"Agreed," Leaf said softly, not wanting to let her tears take over. "You were fantastic tonight in that battle. I forgot how amazing it was to watch you battle live. Seeing the power of your Machamp and your cool under pressure was just astounding. That was why I came up to your office – watching that battle helped me see how much I love you, and that I will always be there on the sidelines for you." Red was surprised by this, but he felt rather overcome by emotion as well.

"I will always be there for you as well," Red said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Leaf said, the tears beginning to fall again. She and Red planted their lips on one another again and they continued to kiss, listening to the sound of more fireworks exploding down below and the music drifting up to greet them, but their attention was only on each other and not anything else in the world. Red and Leaf could only think of each other and what their futures held, but wanted to stay in the present and enjoy the fact that, after many years, they were finally a couple, and that was all that mattered to them.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little look in Red and Leaf's life, and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has great plans for the New Year! There will be another Pokemon Winter special next year, though I am not sure of any of the details at the moment so wait and see ;) Look out as well for The First Warriors, which details Red, Leaf and Blue's journeys together, starting up next month. Happy New Year and thanks for reading**


End file.
